Guild Wars: Tale of the Star
by Solatrus
Summary: First person account of Guild Wars: Prophecies, with changes! Rated T for language. Chapter 3 is up!
1. The Last Day Dawns

Well, I finally started writing a story. I've had this idea going through my head for awhile, and I decided to go with it, ya? Anyway, this story is written in the perspective of my Elementalist from Guild Wars, whose name is Jeremiah Astrum (if you'd like to go questing with me sometime nn). It involves all of my characters in Guild Wars, and the characters of some former guildmates. No, I probably won't add random people in, but if you have a _really_ good idea that would fit in with what I have, don't be afraid to drop me a note. Kthx.

I don't own Guild Wars, ArenaNet does, and NCSoft owns them. I _do_, however, own the characters I play as in the game.

* * *

**Guild Wars: Tale of the Star**

Chapter 1: The Last Day Dawns

* * *

It was my little sister Tiara's graduation day… finally. It was annoying that Atra had to be out with the King's Elites to fight off the Charr; while I was stuck here shifting my seat uncomfortably, because of a gut feeling that something _big_ was going to happen soon. Gods, did I hate that feeling… and, unfortunately, I was normally right about it. 

"Jeremiah," whispered my second oldest brother, Julius. "Calm down. We'll be at the battlefield soon enough."

"That's not what's bugging me!" I whispered back harshly. "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen."

Julius' eyes went slightly wider and he nodded. "I see. A vision from Grenth or Balthazar?" Grenth and Balthazar are my patron gods apparently, since I'm a Pyromancer and a Necromancer. It was a real shame that I didn't follow the supposed gods of this world.

I thought over my answer for a few moments and quietly said, "I don't know… I told you I don't follow them!" He sighed as we both heard the music start for the graduation ceremony. I shivered. "Why is it so damn cold in here?"

Julius nodded grimly, as if my shivering made some sense to him - gods he's pious - but he's the only one who seems to understand my dreams. For some reason, according to Julius, I have a high affinity with the gods, especially with Balthazar and Grenth, despite my already previous stated beliefs on them.

"We will deal with your dream after the ceremony. If it is affecting you that much, brother, then it is a serious problem."

To our left we saw Tiara, my little sister the Necromancer, with her teammates, a monk, a Warrior, and a Mesmer. On the right was a Ranger, an Elementalist, another Warrior, and another Monk.

"Good day, citizens of Ascalon! We have our newest graduating class from the Academy!" shouted none other than Prince Rurik. Despite how… annoying he may have been, I did respect the man.

"These two teams will battle each other for sport, but do not worry; we have our academy monks to revive them! Let us fight, for Balthazar!"

"For Balthazar!" the crowd shouted… excluding me.

The battle started, and it actually pretty intense, for combatants just fresh out of the Academy. I probably wasn't much stronger than any of them at the time, since I had only graduated two years earlier. Of course, I watched the battle, but the details are honestly not important. It was easy to follow Tiara, since her hair is dyed, the ever strange color for human hair, purple, or as she likes to call it, violet. Tiara's team won, but only because she began to raise minions. I really hate watching a Necromancer spawn undead minions from corpses, but a minion army is always nice to have, especially when your group is being swarmed by a large army of Charr. After the battle, congratulations were said to both sides, and we finally were allowed to see sis. Heh, she had the biggest smile on her face…

"Jeremiah! Julius!" she shouted after spotting Julius in his teal-colored Kurzick robes. She gave the both of us the biggest hugs she possibly could, which mind you were very small. Sorry, Tiara, but you're short and small compared to the rest of us!

"Hey, sis. I see you've got Mom's brutality on the battlefield, eh?" I said, half-jokingly.

She smiled softly. "Yeah…"

Talking about Mom's always been hard around Tiara. Those two were really close… Tiara looked up to Mom so much that she became a Monk just to try to follow her footsteps. But it was after Mom's death that Tiara changed from being a Monk to a Necromancer.

Julius smiled softly back and said, "You did well, my sister. Our parents look proudly upon you from the Mists."

"I agree whole-heartedly with you, brother Julius," said the one person we didn't expect to show up today. My older brother, Atra. Or should I say.. _Lord_ Atra.

"Atra! You made it!" Tiara said excitedly, humorously very unlike most Necromancers.

He, in his Ascalonian Elite Templar armor, walked in proudly. I just rolled my eyes. "A job well done, Tiara. I arrived just in time to see the battle," he said, smiling.

The happy moment was interrupted by the Prince.

"Well done, Tiara Astrum. May Grenth continue to give you his strength," Rurik said. Tiara smiled and bowed. His smile turned grim very quickly when he addressed my brother, "Atra, I have news of the war." Atra's head snapped toward the Prince.

"What is it, my Prince?" He asked.

"We have found Vatlaaw Doomtooth."

Upon overhearing the Charr name, I was interested. I hadn't been in combat for a few weeks, and it was getting boring teaching young Elementalists. And because of that, I decided to speak up. "So where is he?"

"He is hiding in a section of caves not far from the Academy," Rurik stated.

"Where the city's emergency supplies are, my Prince?" asked Julius.

Rurik nodded, "The very same." He turned to Atra and said, "You know what to do, Lord Atra."

Atra stood up straight and saluted, "I understand. I will go at once."

Not wanting to miss out on the action, I gave a quick suggestion. "Hey, Atra. Why don't the four of us go and take care of this?"

Rurik answered for him almost immediately, as if expecting me to want to go. "A wise decision, young Jeremiah. We could use the skills of yourself and your siblings in this fight." He motioned for the guards to step aside. "Now then, to the hunt!"

--

We moved quickly, and no words were shared. Upon reaching the cave south of the Academy, the Prince motioned for us to halt. He peered into the cave and looked around a bit. "It appears the Grawl are defending Vatlaaw, friends." He looked back to Atra, who nodded back.

The Prince smirked, then shouted, "To arms!"

I attuned myself to fire, and began casting spells on the first Grawls we ran into, while Atra charged in with the Prince and cut down the ones I managed to not burn. Tiara began her small army of minions, which immediately took off toward another group of Grawl.

Unfortunately, we didn't want to get the attention as many Grawl as we did, and since I can only wear very light armor, I became a target. I took quite a beating, but fortunately, Julius was there to save my ass. Needless to say, I got my revenge. I burned the hell out of those Grawl with a quick Firestorm.

We moved farther in, and the cave's path turned right and began to climb up. After just a few minutes… we stopped. Why, you ask? Well, our Charr 'friend' Vatlaaw and his Grawl guards! Atra pulled out a bow and took aim for Doomtooth. His shot nearly hit, but an idiot Grawl got in the way. Either way, it was a nice shot, and the Grawl died instantly. But since he didn't hit Doomtooth… well, we had a fight on our hands.

I saw Doomtooth pull out five arrows. He set them on his bow and pulled back on the string in about half a second. Hearing the bowstring whip forward was an immediate call for ducking behind Atra and the Prince, because they had shields. But you know, it really took a lot of effort just to do_ that_ when we had Grawls trying to bash us with hammers. Slowly, we picked off the Grawl, and only the Charr was left. He dropped his bow, and pointed toward the Prince while unsheathing a considerably large sword from his back. "Duel," it growled.

Atra motioned to move forward to fight Doomtooth, but Rurik held him back. "I will fight him, Atra, you've done enough today."

"But, my Prince-" Seriously, Atra is stubborn.

Rurik halted Atra's words with his hand and said, "I am honored by your loyalty, Atra, but this fight is mine."

Atra reluctantly nodded, then backed up toward where the three of us were standing while sheathing his sword.

The duel was amazing to watch, it was evenly matched only for many minutes, steel struck steel, every move was countered with another; when Rurik riposted the Charr's attack, cutting it across the neck, severing the windpipe.

He wiped his sword against the beast's mane and said, "Victory is ours, friends."

I wish he was right about that. What happened next… I will _never_ forget. We slew Vatlaaw… but lost our home. Crystals, the size of houses soared through the sky, destroying _everything_… killing thousands… The cold feeling of death never went away… And it stayed there…

For two years.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll keep going with the idea if people like it... 

- SolarisAstrum out.


	2. And Fire Rained From the Sky

Ah, I'm back! And I changed my penname to Solatrus. I was SolarisAstrum before, but eh, I changed my mind. At any rate... here's chapter 2.

ArenaNet owns Guild Wars, but I wish I did. 

* * *

Chapter 2: And Fire Rained from the Sky

* * *

The two years of the war took its toll on me. I became a ruthless Elementalist, swiftly killing any and all Charr that crossed my path. We stood by "Kill first, ask later" as our motto. The only thing that kept us going was the hope we'd see our families again. I was given the rank of Captain during the war, and with the rank, a squad. My squad was an odd, but extremely brave, lot. I picked them myself, both by association, and by seeing their skills firsthand. 

Hunter, or as he liked to call himself, Hunter the Bold, was the Warrior of my squad. He was an extremely strong hammer warrior who also had a fascination with Earth magic.

Ateran Kilgar was the Mesmer, as well as the quick-thinker of our group. He's quite the tactician, and always impressed me with new strategies against the Charr. With the wit came the sarcasm… Oh boy, the sarcasm.

Lastly there was Sarn Moran, a fellow Pyromancer, with much potential. He was the quiet guy of the group, but always had the wisecracks to help lighten our worries.

We didn't have a Monk, true, but we managed. Ateran had some slight practice with healing, and I learned a little from Julius.

After a year of fighting side-by-side with these three, it was time for us to part. We had just recently finished an order from Sir Tydus, who was promoted to Warmaster by the Prince, that involved clearing the ruins of the Academy.

A weary Ascalon soldier saluted me as we walked up toward the entrance of Ascalon City. "Captain Astrum! It's good to see you and your squad back in safe hands."

I nodded to him and gave a grim smile. "It's good to be back."

We walked into the ruined city and passed all of the ruined homes. All that was left was mere huts that hardly protected against the weather. We headed toward the Wall and reported to Warmaster Tydus.

"Warmaster, sir! We have cleared out any remaining Charr in the path to the ruins of the Academy, as requested by the Prince."

Tydus grinned. "'Bout time some good news came in! Good work, m'boys!" He saluted, which we returned.

"However, sir… on our return trip we found that Commander Bonetti has become a renegade, as well as his troops."

Tydus sighed. "That fool…" He turned to Sarn. "You, Elementalist! Get someone to arrest Bonetti, and whoever is followin' 'im! Any resistance - And I mean _any_, you got it? - should be met with their immediate deaths. Am I understood?"

Sarn saluted, turned to me and nodded. "It was a pleasure, Astrum."

I saluted and nodded back. "Take care, my friend." I turned back to Tydus and asked, "Any other orders, Warmaster?"

"Not until the scouting party we sent past the Wall gets back."

As if on cue, a scout ran in, but the look on his face was not what anyone wanted to see.

"Warmaster Tydus! The Wall has been breached! We have orders to retreat to Fort Ranik!" he shouted.

Tydus cursed under his breath.

"Attention!" he shouted to his squad of captains, who in turn barked orders to their squads. "Get yer sorry asses packed up and moved out! We're falling back to Fort Ranik!"

"Captain Astrum!" shouted a young girl's voice behind me.

I turned around. "Yes?"

It was a young monk, the one from Tiara's group in the Academy. "Your brother has returned from his off-duty time at Astrum Isle. He requests you meet him and your siblings."

I nodded. "I will meet him at Fort Ranik."

I turned to Hunter and Ateran. "You two are dismissed. Go to your families, and good luck. It was an honor commanding you."

They nodded and saluted. Hunter smiled grimly and replied, "It's been a pleasure fighting at your side, Jeremiah."

I saluted back, "And yours, Hunter." He turned around and ran off, I presumed to find his siblings.

"Don't _die_ on us, Jeremiah," said Ateran.

I chuckled at that. "You'd better keep yourself alive, too, Ateran. Good luck to you." We exchanged salutes, and I moved with the evacuees toward Fort Ranik, helping clear any problems in the way.

--

When I finally showed up at Fort Ranik, I found that things were a mess. People had gone missing, presumably dead, families were separated, children from parents… it was horrible. I _was_ happy to see my siblings, but… seeing Ascalon in a mess like this was nearly too much for _anyone_ to take.

"A party has already gone north to try to retake the Wall," Atra told me as I walked toward my siblings.

I nodded. "I see… what are we going to do?"

"Julius is going to stay here and treat the injured, while you, Tiara, and I, go look for the missing… and dead," Atra replied.

I frowned. "Alright." I took a deep breath and said, "The sooner we get going, the better."

Tiara smiled sadly at me and Atra nodded. "Move out," he said.

--

We left the Fort silently, wearied but focused. We were anxious to get back to safety, but we knew we had a duty to do.

"We will head toward the City, the Charr did not follow us all the way to the Fort."

I nodded. "And what about the dead?"

"We will send their souls to Grenth."

I scoffed, but Tiara just nodded. The path went south, and then turned sharply to the west, and that's when we heard some fighting. Atra swiftly ran forward to scout and then engaged combat. When I was able to see the commotion, I saw Sarn.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted to him.

"Bonetti!"

"He's here? I thought he was toward the Academy!"

Sarn nodded. "He was, but he fled because of the Charr's assault!"

I frowned and sighed before engaging a renegade Elementalist in a duel, but the moment I began to fight, the young boy dropped his staff and backed into a half-destroyed wall. "Captain Astrum! I… I didn't know I'd be fighting _you!_"

"What's your name, boy?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"R-Rolan… Rolan Surmor!"

I gritted my teeth when I heard the name. One of the very Elementalists I had trained after graduating at the Academy!

"How could you _betray_ Ascalon in its time of need, Rolan!?" I began to conjure a spell and opened my right palm, toward him.

He began to shake out of complete fear. I changed directions and fired my spell at one of the renegades actually putting up a resistance.

The battle had ended, Bondetti was in chains, most of his followers dead, the others arrested.

I turned back to Rolan. "I'm going to spare your life, do you know why?"

He shook his head.

I stared at him cold for a moment while a soldier walked up with cuffs to arrest him, but I stopped him. "But, sir-"

I shook my head. "He's coming with me. His punishment will be to see firsthand how the Charr treat us humans." Rolan's eyes went wide and he collapsed from fear.

"I can't let you do that, sir."

Atra stepped in at _just_ the right moment. "I am approving this, soldier. Take your men and the rebels under your custody and return to the Fort."

The soldier quickly saluted. "Lord Astrum! If that's what you wish, sir! Right away, sir!" He turned to the rest of his men. "Back to the Fort!"

The soldiers, Sarn, and the arrested men left us and moved toward the Fort. I turned back to Rolan with an annoyed expression on my face.

"You idiot." I picked up his staff and shoved it into his chest. "Come on, the real reason my brother and I got you out of that problem was because we know you."

Tiara came up with a small smile on her face. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Rolan."

Rolan blushed, and I just smirked. I know he had some feelings for her.

"Thanks.. Jeremiah," he said, quietly.

I nodded. "Don't do it again. Now what in Tyria were you thinking?"

He frowned. "I-I was only following orders, Jeremiah. Bonetti felt like the Vanguard wasn't doing enough to help, so he said we wouldn't serve Ascalon anymore…" His words became very quiet. "I was too afraid to leave…"

I nodded in understanding, turned and started to walk down the path.

"Come on then, we don't have time to waste."

* * *

What's in store for our heroes?  
Will I write more?  
Yeah, eventually. Have a good one, feel free to review, and stuff. 


	3. Live In Fear No More

Woo! Another chapter! It looks I might have a beta for Chapter 4 and on. Yeah. Maybe two. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Live In Fear No More**

* * *

We moved quickly back toward the ruined Ascalon City. No Charr yet, which was really unnerving. We did, however, run into a few random groups of Grawl and Devourers. Mere annoyances, but they had to be dealt with. When we were about a kilometer from the city, we started seeing the bodies. It was horrible. The Charr didn't leave anyone alive. Men, women, _children!_ I cursed loudly.

And that's when I spotted a small Charr warband. Fortunately they hadn't heard my shout, so the four of us still had the advantage.

"Tiara… reanimate an army… we'll need the minions." said Atra. I gagged in my throat, but held it down. Atra gave me a sad look, the knowledge of me being uneasy with undead spawning well known.

Tiara nodded sternly and began to spawn those damned horrors and fiends. Soon enough, she had a small army, enough to help us kill off the warband.

"Rolan, Jeremiah, attune yourselves to your elements. Rolan, place a Ward. Jeremiah, prepare to cast Firestorm." We nodded and prepared ourselves for the ambush.

"Tiara, send in the first wave with me." She readied her army.

"Charge!" Atra shouted, and he and the minions were empowered with swift speed. They ran in and surrounded part of the Charr warband. I saw my opening, a group had clustered together to protect the Shaman in the middle.

"Firestorm!" The sky turned red, and balls of fire rained down upon the group. I followed up with some explosive Fireballs, and Rolan exhausted himself a bit with an Obsidian Flame.

The Axe Fiends noticed us by now, but we were ready.

"Ward Against Melee!" Rolan shouted, and a protective circle surrounded the three of us. The Charr missed us repeatedly, their accuracy dropped because of the Ward. Atra had already rushed back in and fended off a few Charr, using Bonetti's Defense to protect himself.

It's really quite ironic that one of the greatest defensive techniques Ascalonian Warriors use is named after a man who was now a traitor to Ascalon. And since that's on my mind, I should explain it. Bonetti developed a defensive stance very soon after the Searing. He created it by repeatedly fighting multiple Axe Fiends and Blade Storms, and eventually figured out that a Warrior using just a bit of magic can increase his defensive ability by quite a bit. But I digress.

We continued to fight the Charr, the battle was quite fierce. Three Axe Fiends rushed toward Rolan, but he had just cast Armor of Earth on himself, and the Charr's axes only pinged off the enchanted armor. Every time they struck, though, his enchanted armor struck back. _That_ was a surprise. I didn't expect Rolan to know Sliver Armor. I assumed that he had met a Canthan Elementalist last year when trade started back up between the continents and gained a few tips. The Charr that attacked him were ripped to shreds quickly.

I didn't expect to be blind-sided by the last remaining Charr, a Blade Storm. Its jagged sword cut in deep, but I managed to blast it away with a spell. I fell to the ground in quite a bit of pain. Thankfully, due to my extensive training with Blood Magic, I use the flowing blood from my body to enchant myself. Blood Renewal is convenient. The deeper wounds closed rapidly, and the bleeding slowly stopped.

"Are you alright, brother?" Atra asked.

I nodded, but shuddered a bit, looking at Tiara's minons. "Y-Yeah. I'll be alright." I shook my head as he reached his hand down to help me up.

"Thanks," I said after standing up. "I wonder if that was it?"

Tiara looked on and replied, "Yeah, that's all I can see from here, but I'm sure there's more farther north."

Atra nodded and commanded, "Let us press on then. We have more Charr to slay!"

And so we did, we found another small warband in Old Ascalon, and quickly took slew every last damned Charr.

After our fighting, we moved near the ruins of the village of Ashford. It was there we found something unsettling, especially for Tiara.

It was a little girl's cape and a broken flute. Tiara's eyes filled up with tears, but none flowed. She had mourned many years ago for those she cared about… especially for the little girl named Gwen. I never really knew Gwen, but Tiara and her were very close, despite their age difference.

Atra spit on the ground and scowled. "Filthy beasts. They should be damned by Grenth to the Bone Pits."

I made no comment to Atra's religious belief, but I agreed that the Charr deserved _no_ retribution for their horrendous actions on us humans.

We heard the noise of fighting out in the distance, and assumed that the Prince had sent a group to retake the wall. I silently wished them luck as we pressed on toward Ascalon City. We found that the city had not been overrun with Charr, and that a few soldiers remained within it.

Explosions, from the Trebuchets, they were far too loud to be Fire Magic spells, were heard in the distance, followed by the dying roars of Charr and the cheers of humans. We had retaken the Wall!

The four of us smiled with relief, and passed through Ascalon City before finding the victorious heroes. Much to our surprise, found Julius among the said heroes and soldiers who retook it, along with the Prince. King Adelburn was nowhere in sight, I assumed he was elsewhere fighting Charr.

"Hail, brother!" said Atra. Julius nodded to us, "Hail, siblings. Have any trouble with Charr?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but we took care of them." I then smirked and said, "Sounds like your group had some fun with trebuchets, though."

Julius chuckled, "Indeed, Jeremiah. Indeed." Tiara smiled at hearing her brother's laugh.

* * *

I suppose I haven't really explained anything about my siblings, or even myself for that matter, yeah? Well, we're of a noble Ascalonian heritage. We weren't a noble family right away, though. Not until King Adelburn honored us with it, due to the actions of my father, Atra Astrum the First, in the final Guild War.

My oldest brother is the head of our family, hence his Lord status. He is also in charge of a Guild called the Knights of Darkstar, named after our father. Atra Astrum, as I found out, is actually an ancient Elonian name, meaning Dark Star, but now I'm just digressing. Atra's married to a ritualist, my sister-in-law, Miho. I didn't talk with her much back then, because I rarely visited our island off of the Canthan coast. Atra is a very brave man, not afraid of his weak magical abilities. Dad was an Elementalist, like myself, and found it a bit saddening when his heir would not also be a spellcaster of the same caliber. That, instead, was passed to me.

My second oldest brother, Julius, was actually sent away a long time ago to be raised and trained at Shing Jea Monastery. It was there that he also met Mhenlo, another Monk that I'm sure many of you know very well. The two of them were close friends, being the only two people in the entire Monastery who were not of Canthan birth. On his journeys with Master Togo, Julius met the Kurzick people, and befriended many of them. Because of that, he was given two sets Kurzick robes, one of which he wears regularly during the warmer seasons, and the other during the winter months. From what I know of, Atra also gained the trust of the Kurzicks around that time; I assume it was through Julius, Mhenlo, and Master Togo.

My younger sister, Tiara, really was, and still is, honestly, an odd one for a Necromancer, especially before the Searing. She was a very upbeat girl, despite her profession. She actually originally was a Monk, training under Julius when he returned from Cantha. That didn't last for long, though, because Mom became ill. I wish I knew what it was that she died from, but it took her quickly. Tiara mourned our loss hardest out of all of us, and almost completely abandoned the Monk profession entirely. When she and I were training, both of us decided to take Necromancy as our second profession, until Mom died. I think secretly Tiara wanted to learn the ways of Necromancy to try to "revive" Mom.

As for me, I don't really know what to say. I suppose that's why I began to tell this story.

* * *

The Prince began to speak up. "Brave heroes of Ascalon, we have retaken the wall, but many of our fellow soldiers have been captured."

Many began to whisper among themselves.

He shouted fiercely, "Ascalon will live in fear of these beasts no more!" This brought cheers everyone. "We march to the north, to free our brothers and take back that which has been taken from us! For Ascalon!"

"For Ascalon!" shouted the many voices in reply.

We made preparations to leave for Surmia, while Julius seeked out a woman named Melka. He told us that her husband had asked him to deliver a letter to her, saying that he was alright. He returned soon after, and the five of us left with some other heroes, a group of soldiers, and the Prince.

* * *

Yay! Read and review, please! I want to know if you like it. Until next time, folks. Which may be awhile... as usual.


End file.
